I Don't Know Her At All
by LyssaLa
Summary: Takes place during chapter 75, where Yukio watches over an unconscious Shura, wondering how he could be around someone almost his whole life and come to the conclusion he didn't know her. He didn't know he could feel so close to someone and yet so far in one single instance, with the uttering of ten simple words.


_So these chapters have killed me. Though I am screaming over the fact we finally, finally get Shura's story. I've only been waiting for you know five years or so lol And I am dying to know what happens next. Like please. A month is too long to wait. Another thing that really struck me was Yukio in chapter 75 (I mean he is my boy who I always pay attention to but whatever). The fact he didn't know anything about why Shura was there or her past in general really seemed to bother him. You can see it in his face in every panel (and him freaking out when they carried her back to the inn lmfao so smooth). It's so clear to me how worried he was about her in this chapter, and that's kinda the first time we've seen it from him. It really made me wonder what was going through his mind, so I had to get this out of my head._

 _Also SO WHOSE HAVING BABIES? Lmao not gonna lie I totally died imagining the look on Yukio's face should he have been awake. He was just so precious knowing it was time to let her be, and taking care of her, and immediately planning on how to save her. And Shura worrying about him when she's the one who is in trouble. They kill me._

 **I Don't Know Her At All**

No matter what Yukio did, he couldn't get Rin's words out of his mind.

" _You didn't know? I thought you two went way back."_

Yukio looked over to where Shura was laying, blankets covering her half frozen body, warm rag resting on her head. She was breathing just fine, but she still hadn't woken up since they found her laying out in the snow. At least she was actually wearing a jacket this time.

He rubbed his hands over his face. Rin had gone out to get supplies to make sure she healed fully leaving Yukio alone to watch over Shura's broken body. God, he never saw her in such a state before. Shura was always cocky but she always had good reason to be, even if he never cared to admit it. She never let herself get hurt, not more than anything she could walk off. Yukio would always say it was because her ego was too big to let herself actually get hurt but he knew it was because she was a skilled fighter; again, as much as sometimes hated to admit it.

There were only two reasons he could think of that would leave her in such a state as she was, bleeding out on the ground. One, her opponent was too powerful for even her which was possible but Yukio didn't even wanna think about something that strong. Or two, she didn't put up a fight at all when she was attacked. That just…it didn't seem like her at all.

" _We do but...she always teased me, so I didn't like her."_

The realization that Yukio knew next to zero about Shura hit him harder than he ever thought it would. He never cared to really think about it before then. Shura was Shura and that's all there was to it. She was annoying as hell, and teased him relentlessly for years and years. She always had to beat him at everything and then loved to rub it in his face. Yet, they were always together. She was the one person who was always there.

God help him, somewhere along the way he trusted her not only as someone who did have his back but as a person too…even if she drove him crazy. Somewhere over the years she became the one person he could be honest and biting with because she was Shura, she was always there. He never had to pretend to be the Yukio he wanted people to see him as. Shit, she already knew him inside and out; what was there to hide? She was his friend, and if he was being really honest with himself the only damn friend he had.

It felt like a punch to the gut when he read about the Baba Yaga incident and knowing she was involved as a child, that it was there Shiro found her no older than Yukio was the first time he met her. Did she never tell him because she didn't ever want to talk about it? Or did she never tell him because he never asked? Yukio supposed he never really ever gave her the chance, not that she ever seemed interested in talking about the past herself.

He looked back over to the bed, her body laying so still under the blankets it was almost like she would never move again. He took the rag off her head and went to dip it back in the warm bucket of water he had by his feet. He knew she could tolerate the cold perfectly fine, so as long as those cuts healed and there was no serious internal damage he couldn't see she should be okay. Well, provided she'd just wake up already.

He hated to see her like this. It didn't fit her at all.

Could she stand the cold because she grew up here in the snowy mountains? The files said she was a prisoner when Shiro found her. Was she kidnapped? Did her parents leave her there? Who were her parents even?

" _I saw her almost every day…but I don't know her at all."_

Yukio sighed and wrung the excess water out from the rag before placing it back over her face. That stupid face he'd know anywhere; always grinning at him, egging him on. Though there were the times when she'd look at him with such concern, like she saw right through him. That anything he was trying to hide he couldn't hide it from her. She always knew when something was wrong, always knew when to show up in his face and tell him off, or tease him to take his mind off whatever he was stressing at the time.

Could he ever say he did the same for her? How could you feel so close to someone and then realize you knew nothing about who they were? It was bad enough he was still reeling from when he was reading about her but to then see her laying there in the snow, with all that blood, her unconscious body just there.

It was something he never thought he'd see.

He didn't remember much of the running back to the inn save for checking behind him every now and then to make sure Rin was holding her right, that he wasn't making her bleed more, that her head was supported correctly. Yukio was fairly certain judging by the way the inn keeper had been looking at him for the rest of the day he didn't keep his cool very well.

There was a time when he probably wouldn't have cared. She got herself into something she couldn't handle, and probably didn't listen to anyone's warning. It's her fault. But today when he saw her, all he could think of was God, not her.

Rin slid the door to their room open nearly making Yukio jump. "Think I got everything," Rin said, holding up a bag.

"Okay, thanks," was about all Yukio felt like saying.

Rin popped his head over Yukio's shoulder. "She doing any better?"

"Still hasn't woken up or even moved really," Yukio sighed. "But she is breathing still."

"That's good." Rin didn't look very relieved but that was Rin. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve and he was concerned for the woman who was essentially his teacher.

Yukio grabbed the rag again, holding it in his hand for a moment. He wanted to think but you don't know her like I do yet was that really the truth? Did Yukio really know Shura any better than Rin did? Yukio knew her longer, yeah, but how could that mean anything when he knew nothing about this, about that she was in trouble. Why did she come back here alone?

"Do you think it's the same Baba Yaga Shiro executed?"

Yukio didn't have a good answer. He assumed whatever it was had to do with whatever else was lost in her past, buried deep inside that stubborn head of hers.

Why didn't you tell me? We've fought together so many times. We've worked together so many times. Why did you come all alone? I could've helped you.

It was Rin who saw her eyes open, Yukio too busy trying to get the water out of the rag and lost in his own thoughts. He thought maybe she'd tell them something, anything they could do to help her but instead she the uttered words that only made him stare at her, that had nauseating shivers go down his spine. No. No, not her.

" _I'm going to die soon."_


End file.
